Snow
by Daisuk
Summary: Winter at Destiny Islands, and Riku comes up with a great idea. But he's been acting quite odd lately.... Soriku, oneshot for now


Snow

This is for one of my friends, EnviousOne. It was meant to be an FMA fanfic. Till I realized I have no clue what FMA is, except for Envy. SOOOO... now it's Kingdom Hearts. I wrote this among my classes durning the day. Thank gawd I wrote the last bit in Civics. It was too dark to see me grinning evilly. My friends would have been worried about me. Usually, I don't do anything yaoi or nothin. But Envy got me into it. Now... sighs... but not into hard stuff. You will NEVER see that in my writtings...well, notn unitl Envy converts me to it XD Oh, and this takes place BEFORE KH starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. If I did, Mickey would die after the 10m minutes in a horrible gummi ship accident where someone (being me) mysteriously snipped the brakes, and they collided into wonderland, cause that world irritated me. But the storyline is mine. If I like the way it is, and people like it, I may continue. Until then, it is a one shot. MERRY CHRISTMAS ENVY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora sat on the dock, legs hanging over the side, swinging. His deep blue eyes looked out over the water, before raising to look at the sky. Almost timidly, he reached out with a hand, smiling softly as a piece of snow drifted down onto it.

It was winter in Destiny Islands. The usual sunny weather had been replaced by white, cloudy skies, from which snow carefully, slowly fell. Thew ground was already covered in a foot of the stuff; Sora had had to shovel the dock before sitting on it. The ocean, however, was untouched by the change in climate; it's calm, peaceful waves drifting carelessly in and out beneath Sora's dangling feet.

Sora himself was completely underdressed for the snow. He claimed the cold didn't affect him; however, the goosebumps on his arms proved otherwise. All he had on in addition to his usual outfit was a pure white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

The boy let his hand drop down to his side, still smiling. He had, in fact, just come from Riku's. The silver-haired boy had had something exciting to tell him, so he had agreed to go over. Sora let out a quiet laugh as he remembered how excited Riku had been. The boy had almost been hyperventalating!

------------------------------

_"Hey Sora, what do you think of Destiny Islands?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?... I ... uh ... live here?"_

_"Well, do you ever dream of leaving oneday? Travelling, seeing other worlds, other places. Having an adventure?"_

_"Uh, yeah, I do ... one day I'll leave ... wait, you're not _moving,_ are you?"_

_"No ... actually, I was thinking of going on an adventure."_

_"NOW?"_

_"No no no, not now."_

_"Oh, good. I was gonna say --"_

_"Next summer."_

_"Really? That's so close! And to be going on such a big trip..."_

_"What, you don't ... want to? I'm sorry, I understand. It was a stupid --"_

_"No way! It sounds like fun!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Great! We can build a raft. Stock up on food and things. And then we'll travel. See the world. See new places and new things!"_

_"It sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to tell Kairi!"_

_"..."_

_"Riku?"_

_"Don't tell Kairi. Not yet. I want this to just be between us."_

_"So...Kairi's not invited?"_

_"... No, we'll take her. But not yet. Please, Sora, just between you and me."_

----------------------------------------

Sora shook his head, getting up off the dock. It had been weird, he thought, as he brushed the snow off of himself. but then, Riku had been acting really strange lately; trying to do more things alone with Sora. kairi never commented about it; Sora had no idea if she even realized she was being excluded in things. She'd always just skip off with Selphie somewhere.

Sticking his hands under his arms for warmth, Sora wandered off the dock. Wakka and Tidus were sparring on the beach; it was too cold for Blitzball. Not that that ever stopped them before.

As he stepped down onto the snowy beach, a glint of silver caught his eye. Turning, he saw Riku up on Paopu Island, leaning against the tree. He seemed deep in thought too.

Sora imagined a little devil appearing on his shoulder as his concience debated on what to do. He had a great way to get Riku, but... 'You so know you want to do it,' the little devil said. 'Think of it. All these years, he's been better than you. And you can get him back in one good shot.'

Unfortunately for Riku, Sora's 'angel' never showed up. So he was quite suprised as he was hit full force in the face with a snowball, causing him to jump, and with a huge splash, fall off the island and into the water.

Tidus and Wakka stopped fighting, string at Riku blankly for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Riku sat up in the water, reaching up with a hand to hold a piece of drenched silver hair in front of his eyes. Realization dawning on him, he look accusing at the two boys. "Who...threw that snowball," he said darkly, his face clouding over. The two in question stopped laughing, backing away from Riku as he slowly stepped out of the frigid water.

"It wasn't us!" Tidua cried, fearing the evil looks Riku was giving them. Wakka looked around, his eyes coming to rest on Sora, who was still standing there, greatly suprised that he had actually HIT Riku. "Sora! You threw the snowball, ya?"

"Uh ... Yeah ... " Sora said slowly, not seeing Riku, who had now turned and was silently approaching the boy. Tidus noticed, and cupping his hands to his mouth, he yelled. "SORA! RUUUUUN!"

Sora's eyes widened as he saw Riku, who was now grinning evilly. Turning, he fled the beach, heading for the secret hideout, Riku quickly taking off after him, his soaked clothing slowing him down a little, but not enough for Sora to be faster than him. Knowing that they were no longer in trouble, Tidus and Wakka once again fell into fits of laughter.

Making it to the door of the hideout, Sora just barely made it in before he was roughly tackled from behind. As he lay sprawled out, slightly dazed across the snow, Riku took the moment to sit on him, his wet clothing soaking through into Sora's and sending chills. Grinning, Riku placed his hand on the back of Sora's head, pushing it into the snow. Sora bit back a cry as the snow stung his cheeks. He flailed to get free, but Riku was simply too strong. He always had been. "Lemme go! I'm sorry!" he tried to cry, and was rewarded with a mouthful of snow.

"Call mercy!" Riku grinned evilly, holding Sora steadily.

"Never!" Sora cried back. Riku's grin grew, and with his free hand, he reached down, picking up a handful of snow.

"Call mercy!" he said in almost a sing-song voice. Sora's response was more fighting to get free. Letting out an over-dramatic sigh, Riku stuffed the snow down the back of Sora's shirt, laughing silently at the immediate yelp that rose from the boy. "MERCY!"

Riku moved off, flipping Sora onto his back. Looking down at the brown haired boy, he smiled innocently. "You owe me a favour; I took mercy."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't throw any more snow," Sora mumbled. Riku glanced away, still on his knees in the snow beside Sora. The brunette watched his friend questioningly. Riku looked distraught, as if unable to decide on something. Finally, he spoke. "N...No, I don't want that to be my favour," Riku said slowly. Sora propped himself up onto his elbows. "Really? Then what do you want?"

Riku turned his gaze back to Sora, and Sora was suprised to see indecision and confusing in his eyes. And ... there was something else. Something that seemed strong and warm and comforting. But Sora couldn't figure out what it was.

"What do I want? Hmmm..." The indecision vanished, leaving only the warm glow and a steely resolve as Riku chuckled. "Well, I want a lot of things." He leaned down towards Sora, their noses almost touching. Riku's aquamarine eyes watched Sora's own sapphire ones. "I want out of here. I want to go on an adventure. I want to get out; off these islands. With you."

Sora gulped, feeling heat rise to his face. What was going on? What was Riku getting at? "So... M-Me going on this t-trip is your favour?" he stuttered. Riku shook his head, his silver hair falling to frame both his and Sora's faces. "No, Sora... you just ... " He chuckled. "You're so naive, Sora. No, the trip is not my favour." His voice was so quiet now that Sora could barely hear him. His eyes softened, the resolution disappeared, once again leaving the warm glow that Sora couldn't name.

And suddenly it happened. Soft lips pushed against Sora's; timid and unsure. But as Riku realized Sora wasn't pushing him away, he leaned in more, getting more confident. But that was because the brunette was in shock. Or, thats what Sora thought. As Riku's tounge brushed against Sora's lips, almost as if asking for entry, Sora finally kicked into action. His eyes widened, and he pushed Riku off, gasping for air. As Riku tumbled backwards into the snow, Sora saw the look of suprise and hurt that the silver haired boy had. Riku lay in the snow for a minute, before sitting up, his hands in his lap. Sora instantly regretted what had happened. But it had come so fast...

Riku leapt up from the snow, dashing out of the secret hideout. Sora swore he saw tears, but that couldn't be true; Riku never cried, right? ...

---------------------------------

Sora lay in bed that night, snuggled up under all his comforters for warmth, despite the fact that the furnace was on. He wasn't able to fall asleep; he had been tossing and turning for an hour now. Riku had looked so hurt. That warm glow in his eyes; he realized it had vanished when he pushed him away.

Suddenly, it hit him like a brick. That warm glow; the one he had never seen before. It was love. Riku _loved_ him. Sora wasn't sure how he felt about it though. Riku WAS his best friend. He loved him like that, but to kiss... He brought a hand up to his lips, touching them softly. Why HAD it taken him so long to respond? Surely he hadn't been in shock that whole time... and the reaction he had had when Riku... He had been scared. Yes. Sora was sure of it. Just as much as he was sure that if he had a mirror right now, he'd see that warm glow in his own eyes, as it dawned on him. Riku wasn't alone. Sora felt the same. And Sora had been stupid enough not to realize it till now. Stupid that he hadn't seen it coming. Stupid that he had hurt Riku...

Rolling over in bed, he sighed, satisfied. He knew his problem now. And he knew how to fix it. And as Sora drifted off into sleep, he had one thought in mind for tomorrow; to throw a snowball at Riku.


End file.
